Legends Rise
by Abyss Kurokari
Summary: A Darkrai loses his trainer to Team Plasma, but is taken in by Arceus himself. after only two days of living with Arceus and some of the other legendary Pokemon, the legendary Pokemon begin to disappear one by one. it will fall upon him to find them and stop a plot to bring the world to its knees, and save the only family of the girl he grows to love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello everyone! I have decided to add yet another of my unhealthy obsessions to the list of things I've written about… this time, Pokémon will be the subject. I know I'm 18 and therefore should probably let this subject fade into memory, but I really do love Pokémon… so I doubt that will happen anytime soon… anyways, this story will be focused on one Darkrai and will be a romantic adventure story, just like most of the things I write. Without further ado… Let's begin!

Chapter 1: Darkrai's tears  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai stood alone in a mystical ruin, symbols of unown and other ancient languages glowing faintly in the moonlight. He looked around, trying to figure out where his trainer had gone. There were some people who went by the name of Team Plasma, who were trying to separate him from his trainer, and it seemed like they had succeeded.

Darkrai heard a scream echo from the distance and ran towards the sound's origin. When he arrived, his heart skipped a beat... there, in the middle of a circle of runes, was his trainer, Sarah, lying flat on the ground, with a massive and deep cut across her torso… she wasn't moving. He rushed over to her side and knelt beside her… she wasn't breathing. He turned his head slowly towards the members of Team Plasma and stood up, a single tear trailed down his face.

He shouted as loud as he could, "You bastards!"

One of the Team Plasma grunts looked at him in disbelief. "You can talk?!"

Darkrai locked eyes with the grunts and used Dark Void. The grunts fell flat on their faces and fell asleep. Darkrai cast a glance back at his fallen trainer… "I… I wasn't good enough… to stop them…" he turned back to the sleeping grunts. "Grrr… RAAAHH!" he used Nightmare on them both, causing them to writhe in agony while still asleep. He turned back to his trainer and looked down at her… he knew she was gone… but he couldn't bring himself to leave her yet. He reached down and took her necklace; a pendant made of ruby, and put it on himself. He sat beside her and waited for… well, he didn't know what he was waiting for. He was all alone now… and he cried for his trainer.

As he wept a figure appeared near him, and spoke to him. "Why do you cry, Darkrai?"

Darkrai looked at the figure, it was obviously a Pokémon, but he had never seen anything like this one. "My trainer was just killed by Team Plasma… I have no home now…"

The figure looked at Darkrai's fallen trainer. "I see… Team plasma has done much wrong to people and Pokémon alike… would you like to live with the other legendary Pokémon? I can take you to the Hall of Origin, if you would like."

Darkrai stood up and looked at the figure. "You... You can't be… Arceus… Can you?

The figure nodded. "I am."

Darkrai looked back at Sarah. "What will become of my trainer?"

Arceus said simply; "She will become one with the Earth once more. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Do not cry for her. Her soul was taken on angel's wings to the afterlife, and she would not want you to cry for her now."

Darkrai looked at his trainer's body. "Take me to the Hall of Origin then…"

A portal appeared in front of him… He approached and looked through the portal, and saw a massive hall made of white and yellow marble. He turned around to cast one last glance at his fallen trainer, and then stepped into the portal, leaving his trainer's body to, as Arceus said, become one with the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hall of Origin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai stepped out of the portal into a massive room, adorned with marble statues and pillars. Arceus appeared in front of him.

"Welcome, Darkrai, to the Hall of Origin. Please, take some time to look around as you please. You might even meet some of the legendary Pokémon that live here as well."

Darkrai nodded. "Thank you, Arceus."

Arceus walked back to his throne and left Darkrai to look around. Just as he started to look around, a voice echoed from down one of the many hallways that spanned out from the great hall. "AARRRCEUUUSSS! We need more Oran berries!" A red Pokémon, levitating and moving very quickly zoomed in from a hallway and collided with Darkrai.

"Gah! What…?" he got back to his feet and helped the Pokémon up off the floor.

As soon as the red Pokémon was back in midair it looked at Darkrai and backed away quickly. "Who… who are you?!"

"I'm Darkrai. I'm new to this place. Arceus brought me here." The Pokémon looked at Arceus and then at Darkrai. "Oh… Ok then! I'm Latias! Good to meet you!"

She turned towards Arceus. "We need more Oran berries! Giratina ate all of them!"

"I will create some then. There should be a new supply of them next time you check the larder." Arceus said, casting a glance out of a giant stained-glass window. "Rayquaza should be here soon."

Latias turned to fly away but was stopped when Arceus said "Latias, perhaps you can do me a favor? I want you to show Darkrai around the Hall of Origin and its surrounding areas."

Latias turned around and smiled. "okay! Come on Darkrai, this way!"

The two Pokémon went down a very long hallway and into a kitchen.

Latias turned around and handed Darkrai an Oran berry. "Here, you look hungry." Darkrai took the berry and took a bite out of it. "So, Latias, how did you come to live here?"

Latias smiled at Darkrai. "Me and my brother, Latios… we were orphaned at a young age… then Arceus came to us and asked us to live here. Arceus is so nice to us, just like what a real father would be like! … How did you end up here?"

Darkrai finished his berry. "I… my trainer was recently killed by team Plasma, and Arceus came to me while I cried for her and then brought me here." Darkrai looked at the ruby pendant he took from his trainer. "She was the only family I ever had… and I was all alone in this world until Arceus came and asked me to come here."

Latias was shocked, and that's a massive understatement. "They… they did WHAT?!"

Darkrai looked at her. "You heard me right… they used an attack on her while I was separated from her… I arrived about thirty seconds too late…"

Latias hugged him, "I'm so sorry!" Darkrai just stood there being held for a few seconds. "Uh… Latias? Can you please let go? I'm having trouble breathing while you're squeezing me like this…"

Latias realized what she was doing and let go of him, a blush came across her face. "Oh… Uh… Sorry about that!"

Darkrai laughed heartily. "It's not a problem… I'm just not used to being touched."

The duo continued wandering the massive area around the Hall of Origin for almost an hour.

"So, is that it then?" Darkrai said, looking at how low in the sky the sun was getting.

Latias smiled. "Only one more place to show you!"

Darkrai followed her back to Arceus's throne room. "Arceus! Which room is Darkrai going to be staying in?"

Arceus looked at her. "The room across the hall from yours, Latias."

Latias nodded and led Darkrai into the massive hallway and to a door on the left side.

"This is your room! Go on in!" she said, her smile was starting to make Darkrai feel happy too. Darkrai entered the room and found a bed, a small table with two chairs and even a television. Darkrai also found a small room in the back of his room with a shower and a toilet.

He turned to Latias. "Thanks for showing me around. I had fun. I'm going to take a nap now. I'll see you around ,right?"

Latias nodded. "I'm always here, and my room is literally right across the hall from yours. Sooo… see ya later!" she exited his room.

Darkrai laid down and pulled the very soft blankets over himself. He almost felt like this was a dream, being able to live in the Hall of Origin… but it was real. As he drifted to sleep he smiled to himself. He now had a home once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai was startled awake when a knock came at his room's door. He got up and answered the door, and saw a blue version of Latias.

Darkrai stretched himself out as he said; "what's the problem… I'm assuming you're Latios?"

Latios nodded. "Yes, I am. Arceus has called a meeting for all legendary Pokémon, and you're needed there as well, because you are a legendary Pokémon.

Darkrai followed Latios through the massive hallway into the throne room, and when he arrived he saw many, many Pokémon there. Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Latias and Latios, as well as many others. Just as he arrived, Arceus began addressing all of them.

"Attention, Legendary Pokémon!"

All of them stopped and turned to face Arceus.

"I have called this meeting for a singular purpose, to speak of something troubling. Team plasma has killed a human in their attempts to separate Pokémon from humans. This troubles me greatly, because it means they might do it again." All the Pokémon in the room began to murmur amongst themselves.

Arceus continued; "I therefor ask a favor of all of you. If you should come across any members of team Plasma, if they are doing anything that seems like it could end badly, please put a stop to it."

"They might try to capture these Pokémon if they do that!" Darkrai's voice rang out and everyone turned to him. He continued; "while my trainer still lived, we encountered many members of team Plasma who were boasting about having captured a Pokémon called Kyurem… Someone I do not know freed Kyurem, but the fact remains that team Plasma was in fact able to capture a legendary Pokémon."

Once again all the legendary Pokémon began to whisper amongst themselves. Arceus thought for a few moments, then spoke again; "I see… your point is valid, Darkrai. New plan! Should any of you see team Plasma at work, you are to observe at a distance, and report what they are doing to me."

The meeting was adjourned, and most of the legendary Pokémon left immediately, but Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Latias all stayed behind to talk and catch up with one another. Darkrai approached Latios and the three legendary birds. "So, Latias, care to introduce me to your friends here?"

Latias smiled. "Of course! Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, meet Darkrai! He's been through a lot recently…" Articuno nodded, "hello Darkrai." The other two birds said hello and started chatting again. Darkrai joined in on the talk, which lasted at least thirty minutes, then he decided to go back to bed for a few hours. As he left the throne room he was stopped when Latias's voice echoed from behind him. "HEEEEYY DAAARRKRRAAAII!"

He stopped and turned around, only to be crashed into again. He once again helped her off the floor and dusted himself off. "Yes, Latias, what do you want?"

Latias looked over her shoulder, then back at Darkrai. "Do you wanna go get something to eat together? I know a place where these reeeaally sweet berries grow!"

Darkrai smiled almost malevolently. "Like a _date_ then?" he put extra stress on the "a" sound. Latias blushed profusely, but said, "Sure…"

Darkrai was amazed, she actually wanted to go on a date with him?! "Okay then… Lead me to this special place."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Perfect Date Ruined

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai followed Latias down the longest hallway he'd ever seen, and through a door at the end of it. They were then in a massive garden, with plants and berries growing everywhere. Darkrai followed Latias through the garden and to an exposed place on the wall. She pushed a secret button and the wall opened up, revealing a large room with berries growing on vines on the walls, and a small waterfall. The duo walked in and the wall closed behind them.

"This place is beautiful." Said Darkrai, taking in the beautiful scenery.

Latias picked two of the berries and handed one to Darkrai.

"So, how did you discover this place?" Darkrai said between bites of his berry, which was sweeter than most kinds of candy.

Latias finished her berry. "I accidentally found it while I was tending the plants in the garden."

Darkrai smiled, "that's pretty lucky…"

"Latias? Laaatiaaaass?" Entei's voice echoed from the other part of the garden. Latias went to the wall and opened it.

"In here!"

Entei entered and noticed Darkrai. "What were you two doing in here?" he said with a serious tone.

Darkrai looked at him. "We were eating these berries."

Entei nodded, then turned towards the exit. "I'll leave you two alone then... Have fun!"

Latias blushed again. "Um… Okay." She turned to face Darkrai, who was looking at the waterfall and was obviously deep in thought.

"Darkrai?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up from the waterfall at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, there's so much that's happened to me over the last two days… mainly I'm thinking, 'Wow, I'm living in the Hall of Origin and I'm on a date with a beautiful girl.'"

Latias blushed again. "You think I'm beautiful?..."

Darkrai stood up and walked over to her. "Of course."

She smiled at him. "Thanks… Darkrai…"

The two of them felt something in their hands, and they looked to see what it was… they were holding each other's hands. The two of them let go, Darkrai laughed and Latias giggled.

Suddenly, Darkrai got an idea. "Hey! wait here okay? I'll be right back!" he said. She nodded and he left the garden. Not even a minute later, he returned, holding what seemed to be art supplies.

"Okay, now, go over by the waterfall. Get in the rays of sunshine over there." He said as he got a sheet of paper out and some paint and brushes.

"Um… Okay?" she said as she went over to where Darkrai had instructed.

"Perfect! Stay right there." He said as he began painting on the paper.

After about five minutes he was finished. "Okay, come see this."

Latias floated over and looked at the painting… it was absolutely _perfect _in every way. "How did you learn to paint like that?!" she said while marveling at the detail he put into the painting, it was a portrait of her, with the waterfall behind her and rays of light shining on her.

Darkrai shrugged. "I don't know why, but I'm naturally good at painting. This is for you." He hands her the paper.

She smiled at him. "Cool! I'll put this up in my room!"

Darkrai stood up and walked over to the small pool of water the waterfall was creating, and grabbed a hand full of water and drank it, then walked over to Latias. "I have a question… why is it that most Pokémon believe Dark type Pokémon like myself are evil? It gives me so much trouble trying to meet people who are worth meeting…"

Latias shrugged. "I don't know… Some Pokémon can be so mean though…"

Darkrai nodded. "I'm glad you aren't like them."

Just then, the wall opened up and a big reddish-orange Pokémon walked in. "Latias? And… who's that?"

Latias looked at the Pokémon "Hiya Heatran! This is Darkrai..." Heatran looked at him and back at her. "Arceus wanted to see you both."

"See us both?" Darkrai said as he gathered up his art supplies.

Latias nodded at Heatran and flew off towards Arceus's throne room, stopping briefly to tell Darkrai "thanks for the painting!"

Darkrai put the art supplies away in his room and went to the throne room… when he arrived he saw Latias crying and Arceus looking at her from his throne.

Darkrai looked puzzled. "What's going on here?!" he shouted.

Arceus spoke; "Latios has gone missing. He has been gone for hours… I fear team Plasma may be at work again."

Darkrai nodded and walked over to Latias. "It's gonna be alright. We will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: watch and wait

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai tried to comfort Latias, and eventually succeeded. He knew what losing your family feels like, and he knew it was difficult to live through it. Three days passed since the news of Latios's disappearance and no word came from anyone on his location. At the end of the third day, Darkrai decided to take matters into his own hands. He went before Arceus and asked if there was any way to find out if Team Plasma was involved.

"There is a way, but it is dangerous. You would be wise to listen when I say you shouldn't try." Arceus said in a stern tone of voice.

"I don't care. Latias is horribly worried, and I fear for Latios's life if he really was taken by Team plasma."

Arceus thought for a while, and then said; "very well, you may go to confront Team Plasma. However! You must take another Legendary Pokémon with you to aid you should you need to fight."

"Very well, I will take someone… I will take Cresselia! With her on my side we can easily win most fights." Said Darkrai, whose tone of voice made Arceus believe Darkrai would be a good leader.

"Go and tell Latias. She will want to know what you are doing."

"Yes, Arceus." Darkrai bowed and left to go and see Latias.

Latias was in her room, watching a TV broadcast of a trainer named Alan taking on the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. Suddenly, a knock came at her door. She answered the door to find Darkrai on the other side. "Yes Darkrai?"

Darkrai crossed his arms. "I have something serious to discuss."

"come on in then." Latias said, beaconing for him to enter.

When he walked in he noticed the different décor of her room. She had posters up all over the walls of many different Pokémon, but one of the most prominent was a poster of Arceus using Judgement. "Nice place you got here."

"So, what do you need to talk about?" said Latias as she floated back to the edge of her bed and "sat" on it.

Darkrai's voice was as serious in tone as anyone could ever be. "I am leaving in a few hours with Cresselia to find out if Team Plasma has your brother. I wanted to let you know."

Latias tilted her head slightly. "Why with Cresselia?"

Darkrai crossed his arms. "Just in case they have a fighting type Pokémon on their side, Cresselia can make up for my weakness."

"Oh, okay then. But… be careful. I don't want you or Cresselia to disappear too."

Darkrai nodded at her, then looked at the TV. "What is that?" he said, pointing to the Pokémon battle on the screen.

"That's a battle between a trainer and the Champion of Sinnoh. It looks like the Champion is losing…"

Just then, another knock at the door. Latias answered, and there was Cresselia. "I'm looking for Darkrai."

"I'm in here." Darkrai's voice came from the inside of the room, just before he walked up behind Latias. "Are you ready to go?"

Cresselia nodded. "yes, I am ready. I will wait for you in Arceus's throne room." She said as she turned and floated away.

Darkrai turned to face Latias. "If Team Plasma has Latios, I _will_ find him, and I _will_ save him."

Latias nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Darkrai." She said as she let go of him. "Just please, be safe."

Darkrai nodded and walked out of her room and down the hall. As he walked into the distance he couldn't hear her silently saying something; "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding the Truth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai met up with Cresselia and they consulted with Arceus, who told them where Team Plasma were setting up their base of operations, somewhere in the deserts of the Hoenn region. Arceus gave them a magical stone that they could use to teleport back to the Hall of Origin, and teleported them directly to the desert.

"isn't that it over there in the distance?" Said Cresselia, who saw a large metal structure far away in the desert.

"it must be." Said Darkrai, as he retracted his thin legs and began flying towards the structure. Cresselia followed.

When the two Legendary Pokémon got close, they stopped to scan the area.

Darkrai pointed to the front side of the building; "There is where the Team Plasma members will likely be. We should try to find another way in." He said, and Cresselia nodded. Darkrai took point and lead her behind the building, then he flew straight up to the top. He peered carefully over the edge of the roof and saw three Team Plasma grunts talking. He quietly told Cresselia to use her Psychic type powers to put them in a trance. She complied and floated up to the top of the building, then fired a Psychic beam at the three of them, which did the trick, making all of them nonresponsive. Darkrai floated to the roof and extended his legs and walked over in front of the three grunts.

"Good work." He said, looking into their eyes and seeing only white. He walked over to the door to the stairs and entered, with Cresselia following closely behind. As they descended, they kept their guard up, until suddenly, a Team Plasma grunt walked out of a door just in front of them. He saw the two Pokémon and his jaw dropped open. He turned to run but was stopped by Darkrai grabbing him by his wrists and twisting them, causing the grunt to fall to his knees, then the grunt was forced to the floor.

"Let me go!" said the grunt. Darkrai smiled. "We'll let you go once you answer my questions."

The grunt said the same thing all humans say when Darkrai Talks to them. "YOU CAN TALK?!"

Darkrai rolled his eyes and said; "it's not very uncommon for us legendary Pokémon to talk, I can think of at least four other ones that can speak English. But I need to know something from you."

"Fine, just don't hurt me!"

"Where is your leader, or whoever is in charge of this facility?" Darkrai said while holding the Grunt down.

"Ghetsis is in his office on the third floor!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna put you to sleep so you can't alert anyone to us." Before the grunt could complain, Darkrai used Dark Void on him.

Darkrai and Cresselia made their way to the third floor and into the hallways, only encountering one grunt along the way, who Darkrai put to sleep. They finally reached the room marked "Ghetsis" and forced the door open, to find a rather astonished looking man with a robotic eye and a robe. "What is the meaning of this?!" Ghetsis said.

"Where do you Keep your captured Legendary Pokémon? And yes, I can talk." Darkrai said.

"I don't have any, but I find myself in a fortunate position… two Legendary Pokémon came to ME, and I will capture them both!" Ghetsis pulled out a Master ball and threw it at Cresselia, who used Psycho cut on it and cut it right in half.

Ghetsis got mad at this. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE COST?!"

Darkrai crossed his arms. "We don't care. And you're next if you don't tell us where Latios is."

Ghetsis looked dumbfounded at Darkrai. "What use would I have for a Latios? It has no real strength to use to my advantage!"

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other, then back at Ghetsis. "You… don't have him? Then why is he missing?"

Ghetsis shook his head, "I don't have any clues for you. And I still plan to have you captured." As he said this he pressed a button and metal walls slammed down, making leaving the room impossible. Darkrai pulled out the teleportation gem and put his hand on Cresselia. "Enjoy being trapped in your room, Ghetsis." The two legendary Pokémon teleported out and Ghetsis began screaming profane words of all kinds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Legendary Pokémon reappeared in the Hall of Origin, and Darkrai went immediately to Latias's room. He knocked and Latias answered the door, and looked at him expectantly.

"Team Plasma didn't have Latios."

Latias hung her head. Darkrai hugged her and spoke in a gentle, soothing tone of voice. "It's alright. If Team Plasma Doesn't have him, he is much safer than we thought."

Latias nodded. "Yeah… I just wish we knew where he was."

A voice came from nowhere. "you wish? I can help!" Then, Jirachi appeared.

"you're Jirachi, right?"

Jirachi nodded, "yep, and I heard you make that wish. I'll grant your wish, you will find where Latios is. I can't say when it will happen, but I guarantee it will happen.

Latias hugged the much smaller Pokémon. "THANK YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Only the First

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai was on his way back to his room when Arceus's voice echoed from the throne room, "Darkrai, please come here."

Darkrai went into the throne room. Arceus spoke in a very serious tone; "another legendary Pokémon has disappeared. This time, Groudon is the one missing."

Darkrai was shocked. "What?!"

Arceus continued, "I have grave concerns, as I cannot tell where they are. I know the locale of every Pokémon in the world, yet I cannot sense where the two missing Pokémon are."

"This is bad… If you can't sense them, how are we to find them? Do you think there's any chance of finding them?"

Arceus said simply; "There is always a chance."

Darkrai thought briefly. "perhaps they are in some sort of trouble? But if they are, they might be able to save themselves…"

"DAARKRAAAII!"

Darkrai stepped to the side and avoided being tackled this time. "Yes, Latias?"

She seemed out of breath. "I just found a letter! Read this!" she hands Darkrai a note.

The note reads: "I am sure you have noticed the Pokémon that have disappeared so far, and I'm sure you're worried. You should be. I have taken them into my custody, and have left this note for Darkrai. Darkrai, I have left clues for you to find, which will lead you to my location. I will give you ten days to find me, before I use my power to corrupt the Pokémon I have taken and turn them against you and Arceus. The first clue is hidden somewhere in the Hall of Origin, under a statue of Giratina. Every day that passes without you finding me will reveal another missing Pokémon. Good luck, you will need it. Signed- your traitorous soul

Darkrai folds the note and looks at Arceus. "I will follow the clues to find the legendary Pokémon. I suggest you inform the rest of the legendary Pokémon of this."

Arceus nodded. "I shall do so. Please, ready yourself properly before you leave. The Giratina statue is in the dining hall, and the first clue should be under it as the note said."

Darkrai turned to walk towards the dining hall but was stopped when Latias grabbed his wrist. "Wait! I have something for you to take with you. Follow me!"

Darkrai nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Here!" she said, handing him a backpack filled with Oran berries.

"Thanks, Latias." He said. He turned to leave and stopped at the doorway to the hall. He turned around slowly, and looked at Latias, who was looking at him curiously. "Darkrai? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Darkrai slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have made a promise to find your brother. I will do my best to uphold that promise… but… in this grim situation, I find I might fail. I need to know that you fully understand the situation. Your brother's life may be at stake here…"

Latias nodded. "I understand, Darkrai. Thank you."

Darkrai turned and left the kitchen, and went to the dining hall. He checked the statue of Giratina and discovered that it could be moved. He moved it and found a note underneath it. The clue read: "this is your first clue to the location of the next letter; sky and wind are its domain, and it is fiercely territorial, what Pokémon is it? If you can find it, it will have the next clue."

Darkrai thought for a few seconds… "Sky… and wind?... Rayquaza."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am going to be

Chapter 8: Darkening Skies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai walked back into the Throne room, with the first note in hand. "Arceus! I need to see Rayquaza, the first clue says he has the next one."

Arceus nodded, "I will summon him. I suggest you prepare yourself to travel… you may need to explore the regions to find the clues."

Darkrai crossed his arms. "I'll be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Darkrai was in his room, watching the Pokémon contests, beauty division. He would occasionally look at the clock next to his bed, and wonder where Rayquaza was, and why it was taking so long for him to show up. A knock came at the door and he got up and walked over to the door, opened it and was met with a small, orange and yellowish-tan Pokémon. "Can I help you?"

The small Pokémon bowed and spoke; "I am Victini! I was sent here on Arceus's request, to inform you that Rayquaza is on his way here, and should be arriving here in about an hour."

Darkrai crossed his arms and looked at the clock. "about time… thanks for the heads-up." Darkrai moved to close the door but Victini stopped the door with its rather small foot, along with saying "ow."

Darkrai looked down at the small psychic/fire type. "what now?" Victini produced a letter almost as big as he was and handed it to Darkrai. "this is a note from your secret admirer, she wanted me to give it to you before you left."

Darkrai took the letter and looked at the outside of it. There was a slight pleasant aroma of some sort coming from it. "uh… thanks…?" he closed the door and went back over to his bed, and opened the envelope, and pulled a pink sheet of paper out, and read it. It reads: "hello, Darkrai… I don't have the courage to tell you this in person yet, but… I love you. I wish nothing more than to be with you. But… I've never been good at facing my fears… I hope you can figure out who I am before I force myself to tell you, because if I did, that would be very awkward. Anyways, I hope you can figure out this mystery of disappearing Pokémon soon! Signed- your secret admirer" Darkrai folded the letter up and placed it on the table in his room. He stared at the note for a few minutes, before whispering to himself. "Secret admirer? I… I'm flattered, but…who?

-One hour later-

Another knock came at the door, and Darkrai opened it, to find Victini once again. Victini bowed again and said; "Hello again Darkrai, Rayquaza is here now. Go to the main hall to see him." Darkrai nodded, and Victini turned to walk away, but Darkrai stopped him, "hey Victini!" Victini turned around. "yes?" Darkrai crossed his arms, "my secret admirer… who is it?" Victini rapidly shook his head. "no no no! I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Darkrai smiled, "oh really? Perhaps I should use force? Like THIS!" Darkrai rushed at Victini, who side-stepped out of the way, before shouting, "HEY! Don't do that!" Darkrai turned towards Victini. "Victini! I challenge you to a battle! If I win you have to tell me!" Victini shook his head, "no! I can't fight you! I have a type disadvantage against you!" Darkrai crossed his arms. "I guess I see your point… but… I need to know who it is! Tell me!" Victini tilted his head to the side, "I could tell you I guess, but that would make me a liar. I told her I'd keep my mouth shut!" Darkrai smiled malevolently. "I could just put you to sleep and enter your dreams to find out, you know." Victini immediately sighed. "All right, I'll tell you… it was Latias." Darkrai's eyes went wide. "Latias? She loves me?" Victini nodded. "yep, she even told me she wants a poster of you for her room." Darkrai chuckled, "that's kind of cute. Thanks Victini." Darkrai floated past Victini and towards the throne room. Victini smiled, "I hope they get together, it rarely happens that legendary Pokémon fall in love. Heehee!"


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner, my computer doesn't have internet and I've been too busy to go to the library to post. I promise it won't take nearly as long to update again. I posted this and the last couple of chapters all at the same time. On a different note, I wrote this chapter while listening to "Save Me" by My Darkest Days, set on endless replay, as my inspirational assistance. I tend to listen to music when I write, it usually helps me concentrate, and in cases like this one, inspires me. I dedicate this chapter to Darkraifangirl, who was the first person to favorite this story.

Chapter 9: Another Problem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai floated into the Throne room, and was met with a massive, green dragon Pokémon, Rayquaza. Darkrai immediately noticed how many other Pokémon there were in the room, almost as many as in the first meeting he had seen. Rayquaza looked down at Darkrai. "There's our little hero! So, Darkrai, Arceus tells me you needed to see me?" Darkrai nodded, "Yes, I do. I found one of the clues already, but it says you have the next one." Rayquaza tilted its head to the side ever-so-slightly. "Me? I have no letter or clue for you… can I see the letter?" Darkrai pulled the letter out and showed it to him. "Hmm… perhaps it's at Sky pillar? I can take you there if you want." Darkrai nodded. "That works." Just before Rayquaza could say anything else, Arceus began addressing the crowd. "Attention! Please direct your eyes and ears to me." Everyone did as they were told. "There is yet another pokemon that has disappeared. This time it is Lugia. I have appointed Darkrai, the newest addition to the list of Legendary Pokémon that live in the Hall of Origin, to solve the mystery of the disappearing Pokémon. He is to travel wherever he may need to, so as to find and rescue the missing Pokémon. It should go without saying that all of us are to help him in any way we can. That is all." Rayquaza turned back to Darkrai. "You are the best hope for the missing Pokémon. I'll take you to Sky Pillar whenever you're ready."

Just then, a familiar voice echoed from behind Darkrai and he sidestepped to avoid being tackled by Latias. She stopped right beside him and turned to face him. "Darkrai! I have to say something before you go! I-" Darkrai silenced her by grabbing her and pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide, then slowly closed as she fell into bliss. Rayquaza, Victini, Celebi, Jirachi and several others nearby began applauding. This, in turn, caused Latias's already blushing face to deepen in color to nearly the same color as her red body… Darkrai broke the kiss and allowed his deep blue eyes to meet her deep emerald ones. He smiled, his sharp teeth showing in his smile. "Let me say it first... I love you." Latias, still in Darkrai's arms, smiled gleefully at him. "Darkrai… thank you." Arceus approached the two of them, the crowd moving aside to form a path for him. "you two are perfect for each other… however, Latias… your brother will not simply accept your affections for each other. He is, hm… prejudiced towards dark types." Latias looked down and sighed audibly, then turned to Darkrai. "It's true… he will not stand for this. But! I don't care about that! I want to be with you, Darkrai. Nothing on this or any world can change that." Darkrai's smile slowly turned to a frown. "I… I see…" Latias looked up from the ground at him. "Darkrai…" Darkrai immediately turned away, but Arceus noticed something… Odd. As Darkrai turned around, a red wing appeared on Darkrai's left shoulder, and his left arm became a massive, clawed, red, muscular appendage, only for a split second. Nobody else noticed. Arceus thought about this occurrence for a mere half second before saying, "Darkrai, I need to speak to you in private. Now." Darkrai nodded at him, then turned to Latias. "I'll find your brother. I'm sure he can be reasonable about my type. And if not, I'll simply say 'I don't care what you say, I still love her', and continue to care about you."

Arceus and Darkrai moved into the massive halls that surrounded the Hall of Origin's throne room. As they walked, Arceus kept his eyes on Darkrai's shoulder, no wing was present. Likewise, his arm was normal too. "Darkrai, I must ask a question of you. What did I just see a few moments ago? I saw you had a red wing and arm. Tell me, what was that?"

Darkrai looked up at the Alpha Pokémon. "its… i… I was once a creature with two souls, much in the same way Reshiram and Zekrom used to be one. I was called Fellbrand the Devourer, a creature known for its great power. This was nearly ten thousand years ago. The two souls of Fellbrand were opposites, one good that did not control Fellbrand… me. And one evil that used Fellbrand to destroy..… My opposite, my twin. There is a way to tell which one we are. I have the red wing and arm, and I am the good soul of Fellbrand. The other, evil soul has a Purple wing and arm on the opposite side. We are now both Darkrai. But… we share something else too. In the light of the full moon, our monstrous appendages become visible, and tattoos that cover every inch of our body, that shine the color of our arms and wings, become visible. Please, do not tell anyone else about this. Fellbrand is practically your opposite. You are the great creator… Fellbrand is the great devourer. Its only purpose is to consume what you, the creator, creates. As long as myself and the other , White and blue Darkrai do not touch, we will stay separated… but if we touch during the full moon's light… Fellbrand will be reborn."

Arceus took a step back. "The legends are true? Fellbrand really existed?!"

Darkrai sighed audibly. "Yes. I am Fellbrand, or at least half of him."

"I… but… how did Fellbrand split into two Darkrai? It Wasn't a Pokémon, it was a monster!" Arceus scanned Darkrai's body again. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"i… I wish I knew." Darkrai said, pausing briefly to sigh. "All I know is this; if Fellbrand is reborn, this world will be lost to his hunger."

Just then, another voice rang out from behind them. "HEY ARCEUS! THERE'S TROUBLE!" Heatran ran up behind them. "There's a squad of Team Plasma grunts and one of the Seven Sages on Spear Pillar, and they have the Azure Flute! They're opening the stairway!"

Arceus turned to face the Throne room. "Come with me Darkrai."

(A/N): HEHEHEHEHEEEEE! There's gonna be a POKEMON BATTLE in the next chapter, featuring none other than DARKRAI! Hehehee! I will go all out. For those of you who are wondering, Darkrai's move set is: Dark Void, Nightmare, Double Team, and Faint Attack. Also, he is going to use an attack I came up with, called Blood Reaver. When used, his red arm and wing appear, and grabs his target by the throat, then drains 150 HP (base damage) from his target, gaining the same amount of HP he drains... It's a ghost type attack. Also, later in the story, I'll be introducing Fellbrand in its "fear form" in which it controls fear itself. Fellbrand has three forms, fear (weakest), hatred (powerful) and death (godmodder/overkill). All three forms will be introduced and fully described in the later chapters of this story. Also, the other, evil darkrai has inverted colors, its body is white, its collar is blue, its hair is black, and its eyes are red. I fear I may not be able to update for a month or two, but I promise I'll try. If any of you readers have any suggestions or maybe ideas on where the story should go, please leave me a review stating what your opinion is, I'll consider everyone's ideas, even if I don't really like them, and go with the best ones. To you readers, thank you for your support, and remember, you, the readers, are the sole reason I make fanfictions. I want to entertain YOU. I do this for you and not myself. Anyway, enough of my rambling, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all!

"the world is constantly striving to maintain balance, even as the equilibrium of mankind slowly teeters off center" –Abyss Kurokari


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS (some) DESCRIPTIVE GORE. You have been warned

Chapter 10: The Darkness Within

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai followed Arceus into the throne room and looked down at Spear Pillar, and saw about a dozen Plasma grunts and one of the sages that still follow Ghetsis. Almost immediately, the sound of the Azure Flute echoed from below, and a gold staircase appeared. The Team Plasma members began climbing, and the Legendary Pokémon all backed as far away as they could… all except for Darkrai and Arceus.

"Arceus… I'll take care of this. Hide the others. And don't worry, I can handle these fools easily."

"Very well, but please be careful." Arceus turned to the other Legendary Pokémon. "Follow me, all of you." The group followed Arceus into the halls and left Darkrai to deal with the large group of Team Plasma members.

When Team Plasma reached the top of the stairs, they were met with a single Pokémon. Darkrai. He smiled at them. "Welcome to the Hall of Origin. Now, get out." The Sage approached Darkrai. "we will do no such thing. We are here on Ghetsis's orders. We cannot leave until we have captured a useful legendary Pokémon."

Darkrai smiled malevolently. "Then you'll have to go through ME!" he shouted, as black flames erupted from his left arm and shoulder, solidifying into his red arm and wing. The Team Plasma grunts collectively backed away, all except for the Sage. The Sage pulled a Poke-ball out and tossed it up into the air, and a Pokémon appeared from it. "Garbodor!"

Darkrai raised his clawed arm and laughed. "An… Interesting choice… HAHAHAAA!" Darkrai began disappearing, eventually vanishing completely. The Garbodor looked around confusedly, but couldn't see Darkrai, until Darkrai reappeared inches away and struck it with Faint Attack, dealing a decent amount of damage, leaving Garbodor clutching its stomach, which was where the hit landed. The Sage called out to his Pokémon. "Garbodor, use Clear Smog! Fill the area with it!" Garbodor did as instructed and vented the Poison-type attack all around, catching Darkrai in the middle of the foggy substance. Darkrai gagged on the nasty air and took some damage, but readied another attack. He closed his eyes and focused, then about five more Darkrai appeared, all of which were part of his Double Team attack. He used the confusion to his advantage and rushed at Garbodor, and gripped it's throat with his monstrous arm as red energy engulfed both his arm and his foe. Garbodor began struggling against the fierce grip of its opponent, but to no avail. Darkrai's damage healed itself and he dropped Garbodor, who collapsed into a heap at Darkrai's feet. Darkrai looked at the Sage. "Next." The Sage rallied all of his underlings and they all called out their Pokémon, but suddenly another figure appeared.

The room went dark and a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Darkrai. You are a part of this world's future… Or lack thereof. will you not accept your destiny and rejoin with me?" the light returned and standing in the middle of the room was a white Darkrai. "Join me in destroying this world!" The white Darkrai's wing and arm appeared and it approached the Good half of Fellbrand. "You must face your part in this world's end!

The black Darkrai took a step back. "I refuse to accept a fate that is chosen by you! You would end this world, but for what? You cannot understand why I fight for what I do, because you only find joy in the misery of others! If you would open your eyes and heart, you would be far happier than if you lived in the world of loneliness you plan to create!

The evil Darkrai began fading away. "I will have my way soon enough. Until then… enjoy your little life of peace, for it will not last long!" and so the evil Darkrai disappeared, leaving the good side of Fellbrand to deal with the Team Plasma members. All of their Pokémon rushed at the distracted Darkrai, and overtook him. Darkrai laid on the ground, badly injured and bleeding. The sage approached and pulled a Master Ball from his belt. "You will join me in taking this world by force." He threw the Master ball at Darkrai, but suddenly a bright red light emanated from Darkrai. He began changing into something else… Something not of this world. As the light receded, his new shape was revealed. He had two red angel wings, two monstrous, sharply clawed arms, his body was armored in red metal, with a red star on his forehead and spiral horns on the sides of his head, and he now had four legs, all of which were sharply pointed and armored. He had become the Fear Form of Fellbrand. He caught the Master Ball and crushed it with the greatest of ease. He spoke, his voice sounded like he was speaking into a fan. "You should not have angered me. Now… this is your final chance! LEAVE OR DIE!" he got into a fighting stance and an aura of pure power radiated from him. The pokemon that stood with Team Plasma turned and ran back down the stairs that lead from the Hall of Origin to Spear Pillar. The Sage took a step back, and pulled out two Great Balls and called out a Sneasel and a Bisharp. Darkrai- err… Fellbrand, rushed at the bisharp and punched it in the stomach, causing it to crumple to the ground in agony, then, with his 6-inch long claws, Darkrai slashed at the Bisharp, cutting deep into its flesh and causing a pool of blood to form at its feet. Fellbrand turned to face Sneasel, who pleaded in its own language, "Sneasel Sneas Snee Sneasel!" (please! Don't hurt me!) Fellbrand approached the helpless pokemon and gripped its throat, lifting it into the air while simultaneously cutting into its flesh, and threw it across the Hall of Origin and down the stairs. The Sage turned to run, but was stopped when Fellbrand shadow-stepped (teleportation to any distance equal to how far your shadow stretches) in front of him and picked him up by his throat. "Game over. Now leave and NEVER COME BACK!" he tossed the Sage down the stairs and then turned around, facing away from the stairs, which disappeared. Fellbrand slowly changed back into Darkrai, and he fell to the ground, completely out of energy, and in excruciating pain. As he looked up at the sky from his place on the ground, two familiar faces came into view. Arceus… and Latias. "I… I'm… sorry." Was all he could say before the pain overwhelmed him and the darkness of unconsciousness took him.

Chapter 10: END

(A/N): I need to clarify a few things, firstly, Both Darkrai (good and evil) can transform into Fellbrand temporarily, but it knocks them out when they run out of power. Secondly: Fellbrand is pronounced "Fellbrund". Also, there are three special attacks that can only be used by the three forms of Fellbrand. One, Blood Reaver, used by Fear form. Two, Impact Pulse, used by Hatred form, and three, Death's Gaze, used by Death form. The attacks do these things: Blood Reaver- heals Fellbrand for DOUBLE the damage dealt. Impact Pulse- priority move that deals 90 damage every time it hits, regardless of the opponent's defenses. And Death's Gaze- instantly kills (actually kills, not just knocks out) his target. Each form of Fellbrand has a unique ability. Fear form- Night Terror, causes all attacks to do double damage in dark places or at night . Hatred form- Infernal Rage, which makes all its attacks critical hits no matter what. And lastly, Death form- Soul Burn, which means if you are defeated by this creature, your soul is devoured and therefor you die and do not get to go to the afterlife. You simply cease to exist right then and there. Kinda like in Dragonball Z when you die while a halo is on your head. Anyway, that's enough rambling for one day, keep reading and let me know how I'm doing!

"Good and evil are opposites, but one cannot exist without the other." –Abyss Kurokari


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mastering the Darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkrai regained consciousness in his room three days after he used his darker powers to chase off Team Plasma, and looked around. Latias was asleep in the chair next to his bed, and a small line of drool was comically dripping from the corner of her mouth. He sat upright and looked at her and smiled. "Hey, I'm awake, why aren't you?" she snapped awake and practically tackled him off his bed and hugged him. "YOU"RE ALRIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY!" Darkrai tried to speak, but her glomp had left him breathless… literally. "*wheeze* let… me go… please..." she immediately realized what had happened and helped him up. "Sorry… I didn't mean to do that…" Darkrai smiled kindly at her. "It's alright. So? How long was I out?" she sat down next to him on the bed. "About three and a half days… I was so worried…"

Just then, Victini entered the room, noticed Darkrai awake, and turned and shouted out the door, "HE'S AWAKE, EVERYONE!" the cheering of dozens of Pokémon echoed from outside. Arceus entered the room seconds later. "You, have saved the lives of all the Pokémon here. You may not know it, but your power… Fellbrand's power… you used it for a greater good. Perhaps there is hope for you yet…" Darkrai contemplated his hands for about half a minute. "I…" he looked at Latias, who tilted her head slightly. "what?"

Darkrai looked up at Arceus. "Do you really think I could control this power? When I used it, I hurt those Pokémon that Team plasma was using. I think I killed the Bisharp… How can I possibly control the true form of Fellbrand when I can't even manage to do so with his weakest form?" Latias gently placed her hand on Darkrai's shoulder. "I believe in you, Darkrai. I know you can do it, somehow… all you need to do is try!" Arceus nodded. "What she says is true, Darkrai. Only with time and effort can this beast be tamed… but the fact remains that it CAN be tamed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The next day, Arceus and Darkrai headed to the arena of the Hall of Origin. Darkrai and Arceus had agreed to train together to help Darkrai master the darkness within himself.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Victini shouted, as he hurriedly got out of the arena. Arceus allowed Darkrai to change forms into Fellbrand's Fear Form. Fellbrand then readied an attack… Fellbrand disappeared instantly, then reappeared a few feet away from the Alpha Pokémon and unleashed a high powered attack, Giga Impact. (A/N: for those wondering, Fellbrand fear's moveset is Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Blood Tithe, and Recover.) The attack hit Arceus in the side, causing him to be knocked nearly thirty feet away and slam into a pillar. Arceus got up and fired his Judgement attack. Fellbrand actually caught one of the beams of energy and threw it back at Arceus! Arceus dodged it, but it destroyed a column and caused rubble to fall from the ceiling, and a hole opened in the roof, letting the midday sunlight into the arena. Arceus fired a Hyper Beam at Fellbrand, who countered with his own Hyper Beam. The powerful beams collided, creating a massive explosion, and Arceus's attack broke through the cloud of debris, and managed to hit Fellbrand as he tried to dodge. In spite of being directly hit by the attack of the god of Pokémon, Fellbrand still stood, barely damaged at all. Arceus fired another Judgement, but Fellbrand's arm began radiating purple and red energies. One of his two wings also began radiating the vivid aura, and Fellbrand slashed the attack in two, both halves of the Judgement destroyed more pillars, causing the roof to crack all across the room. Fellbrand noticed this, but Arceus didn't. Fellbrand unleashed Blood Tithe, sending a wave of red and purple energies at Arceus, which he dodged. The same thing happened three more times, until Arceus stopped in the middle of the room… Fellbrand had disappeared. Arceus looked around the room, not able to see Fellbrand. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam collided with the column at the center of the room, which was near Arceus, and obliterated the pillar. Arceus turned to face Fellbrand, but stopped short when he heard Fellbrand's distorted voice say; "checkmate." Just then, the entire roof collapsed, burying Arceus in fifteen feet of rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Arceus pulled himself out of the rubble, badly injured and bleeding. Fellbrand appeared above him once more and began charging another Hyper Beam… Arceus collapsed to the ground, unable to move. Just as Fellbrand was about to fire the attack, he stopped, and actually grabbed the orb of energy from in front of his mouth (which is where the attack charges/fires from) and crushed it. "I… I can control myself!" Arceus chuckled and spoke in a weak tone. "Good job, Darkrai." Fellbrand waved to the audino medical team that was waiting nearby and they began healing Arceus. Fellbrand smiled at Arceus. "don't call me Darkrai. It's not what I really am… Call me Fellbrand."

"Even the greatest of evils can become good, and vice versa" –Abyss Kurokari


End file.
